Nightsville Horror
Nightsville Horror is the sixth case in City Center, the twenty-first case in Westville and Emirelhatip's fanmade series. Case Background An old woman came to the station, asking for the player. The player and David went to talk to her. She said that she actually knew who "The Royal Ranger" was. Before the team was able to question her, a murder was reported at Nightsville. The team quickly secured and sweeped the scene. The victim was in a pretty bad condition, the poor man was headless. The team questioned Hayley Williams, who reported the body. While heading to investigate Nightsville Ruins, the team saw the old lady that came to the station earlier that day. Since David was prepared this time, the lady couldn't escape the team. The team learned the woman was Michelle Washington, who was related to the victim. David told the woman that her grandson was murdered and she burst into tears. Then David asked if she could give more information about her grandson's murder. She, in tears, screamed that "The Royal Ranger" did these to her family. David asked what they also did to her family. She first asked the team if they knew that "The Royal Ranger" was killing during war-time. Since the team's answer was yes, she accused "The Royal Ranger" of murdering her husband and sister. Right after their conversation with Michelle, the team saw a plane crashing right into the air traffic control tower in the airport and then, a man came to close to police station due to a war starting. The team stopped Percy from closing the station and immediately headed to the City Hall and an Army Headquarters to question Bradley Lawrence and Jack Highfield, respectively. They both did not tell anything about the civil war about to start in Westville yet the team did not believe them, thinking they both knew something about it. Since all the weapons were held at the Army Headquarters, the team searched the place and instead of a document telling about war, they found something that would make them forget about the war for sometime: the murder weapon. The sword, which is the murder weapon, is sent away to the lab and while the forensics department analyzed it, the team found that the weapon was purchased by Percy Bower a week ago in a bid. The team rushed to Percy's house, to ask him about that. He told he reported the weapon missing and that he thought it was stolen while he was at the army headquarters, which makes sense since the weapon is found there. The forensics results came, proving the killer's blood type is A+. Then, an execution order issued by Jack Highfield for the victim was found, which was enough to arrest Jack Highfield. Just these weren't enough, Hayley came to the station, frightened, and burst into tears in front of the team. She said she saw a ghost killing Micheal and David told her not to worry 'cause the player will arrest Micheal's killer even if it's a ghost, which oblivously did not make any sense to David. They even went with Hayley to the Nightsville Boulevard, to assure her there were nothing to be scared of. Afterwards, the team went back to the station, with no leads when Bradley Lawrence was fighting with the Chief. They interrogated Bradley and stopped him from blowing up the Army Headquarters. The team then searched the archives there and found an archive. Analyzing that archive led to Hayley Williams' arrest. The player got a call from Audrey, that Michelle Washington was trespassing a crime scene. David said he had enough of running but, anyways, the team rushed to Nightsville Ruins and stopped Michelle. David thought since they were there, they could have another look at the ruins, but from a different perspective. They investigated the old armory this time but they could only find a recently-used whetstone. David thought it was pretty normal, but since the place was abandoned for years, the player thought it would be good to have it analyzed. It turned out that the whetstone was used to sharp the murder weapon right before the murder. Fortunately, some DNA was found on the edge, and that gave them the fact that their killer has brown eyes. Later, the Chief asked the team if they had arrested Micheal's killer and since their answer were "No", the Chief started to threat David with having him work as a traffic police for an eternity. This was enough for David to go back to the crime scene for a fourth time. They found a security camera they hadn't seen before. Analyzing it gave them the last clue, the killer's gender. After hard work, the team went to arrest that heartless, caucasian woman with brown eyes who turned out to be no other than Hayley Williams, the so-claimed witness. Unfortunately, she refused to talk about the murder, only telling she was paid to commit it, which led her a lifetime sentence by Judge Kingston. David said he was pretty shocked to learn Hayley was the murderer and she just made up everything including the ghost that was believed to kill Micheal. Then, the Chief came and ordered the player and David to find out what was going on the background of this murder but first he asked to check-up on Michelle Washington and Bradley Lawrence since they both were stressed out. The team helped Michelle and learned that Jack Highfield was a Colonel despite his young age during the West War. The team went to question him about the Royal Ranger but that was a dead end. So they decided to keep Jack in jail for a little more time because of obstruction of justice. Then the team questioned Hayley for a last time and got the full story from her. The team was shocked to learn Hayley was paid by Percy Bower to commit the murder in order to start a civil war in Westville. The team then didn't lose a second to arrest Percy Bower. Victim *'Micheal Washington' (His body was found headless on Nightsville Boulevard) Murder Weapon *'Ancient Sword' Killer *'Hayley Williams' Suspects Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears trainers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears trainers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. Suspect's Profile *This suspect wears trainers. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect is caucasian. Killer's Profile *The killer wears trainers. *The killer's blood type is A+ *The killer is caucasian. *The killer has brown eyes. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1= *Investigate Nightsville Boulevard (Clues: Victim's Body, Victim's Wallet) *Talk to Hayley Williams about the murder. *Examine Victim's Wallet (Result: Victim's ID Card) *Investigate Nightsville Boulevard (Clue: Broken Sign) *Examine Broken Sign (Result: Traffic Sign) *Examine Traffic Sign (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (01.00.00) *Question Hayley Williams about disposal of evidence. *Investigate Ruins (Clues: Footprints, Broken Glass) *Examine Footprints (KP: The killer wears trainers.) *Examine Broken Glass (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (03.00.00) *Question Michelle Washington about the murder. *Stop Percy Bower from closing the police station. *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) |-| Chapter 2= *Interrogate Jack Highfield about the war. (Unlocks: Army Headquarters) *Interrogate Bradley Lawrence about the war. *Investigate Army Headquarters (Clues: Delivery Box, Documents) *Examine Delivery Box (Result: Ancient Sword) *Examine Ancient Sword (Result: Blood Sample, Murder Weapon Confrimed: Ancient Sword) *Analyze Blood Sample (09.00.00, KP: The killer's blood type is A+) *Examine Documents (Result: Victim's Document) *Analyze Victim's Document (09.00.00) *Arrest Jack Highfield because of putting execution orders for the victim. *Talk to Hayley Williams about the "ghost" she saw. (Unlocks: Boulevard Corner, New Lab Sample: Hayley's Testimony) *Analyze Hayley's Testimony (12.00.00, KP: The killer is caucasian.) *Investigate Boulevard Corner (Clue: Trash Bag) *Examine Trash Bag (Result: Receipt) *Analyze Receipt (06.00.00) *Question Percy Bower about purchasing the murder weapon a week ago. *Go to Chapter 3 (No stars) |-| Chapter 3= *Tell Bradley Lawrence that he can't bomb the army headquarters. *Investigate Open Archives (Clues: Unlabeled Archive, Broken Pieces) *Examine Unlabeled Archive (Result: Military Archive) *Analyze Military Archive (03.00.00) *Arrest Hayley Williams. *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Remote) *Analyze Remote (00.15.00) *Question Jack Highfield about the remote you found. *Prevent Michelle Washington from entering the abandoned armory. (Prerequisite: All tasks above are done) *Investigate Abandoned Armory (Clue: Whetstone) *Examine Whetstone (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA (09.00.00, KP: The killer has brown eyes.) *Investigate Boulevard Corner (Clue: Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Result: CCTV Tape) *Analyze CCTV Tape (06.00.00, KP: The killer is a woman.) *Arrest Killer *Go to Forgotten Conflict: Part 6 (No Stars) |-| Forgotten Conflict: Part 6= *Stop Bradley Lawrence from doing something stupid. (Available at start) *Investigate Abandoned Armory (Clue: Military Crate) *Examine Military Crate (Result: Fingerprints) *Analyze Fingerprints (06.00.00) *Learn the whole story behind the murder from Hayley Williams. *Arrest Percy Bower. (Prerequisite: Talk to Hayley) *Tell Bradley Lawrence about Percy's movements. (Reward: 20.000 coins) *See how Michelle Washington is coping with her grandson's death. (Available at start) *Investigate Nightsville Boulevard (Clue: Locked Smartphone) *Examine Locked Smartphone (Result: Victim's Smartphone) *Analyze Victim's Smartphone (06.00.00) *Give the photo you found on Micheal's phone to Michelle. (Reward: Burger) *See what Jack Highfield knows about the West War. (Prerequisite: Give the photo to Michelle, Reward: Archer's Outfit) *Investigate Next Case (No stars) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases